Faded
by Freddie.Sparrowhawk
Summary: Clary was the girl everybody knew not always for the best reasons but she thought being known was still better than being in the background. When she becomes the girl in the background she learns what it's like for those people. She has gotten used to people overlooking her but what happens when the most popular boy in school, Jace, looks straight at her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic so please review and give me helpful criticism.**

 **Clary's POV**

I was the girl everybody knew. Not always for good things but then I thought everybody knowing you ,even if it is for bad reasons, was better than nobody even noticing you. Boy was I wrong.

Two years ago my boyfriend broke up with me and I lost everything: my popularity, my so called ' _friends'_ _,_ my dignity to show my face in school. I don't know why I held onto Sebastian so much but I guess it's because everybody,including me, thought we were perfect together and would grow up together and have a perfect life and live happily ever after. Like they do in fairytales. I didn't know until then that fairy tales are meant to teach us something.

My own brother started shutting me out. Had to keep a reputation he said. Like everyone else he thinks I'm a freak. That night I barricaded myself in my room and cried and cried. I mean he dumped me by text. That is a little cruel, if you're going to break up with me at least say it to my face.

I went to school the next day trying to pretend I was fine yet still thinking at least I had my friends to cheer me up. Everyone was hostile to me like I was the new kid. I soon made friends with the new kid, Simon, but it did take me a week to get over it.

I stopped being a rebel and tried to get the teachers to like me. None of them did. I think they all remembered the pie in the face prank where I wired a lot of things to shove pies into the face of the teacher. I was always a nerd so I passed my GCSE's with flying colours. Unfortunately all my old ' _friends'_ somehow got into the same college as me. I'm still betting their parents bribed the government being all high and mighty. And snobby.

* * *

So now I sit at the front of the class twirling my hair and half listening to Mr Dieudonne lecture us about atomic bonding. I'm actually texting Simon and Maia but hey what Mr Dieudonne doesn't know can't hurt him. The bell rings for lunch and I am ready to shuffle out of this classroom like I always do the closest to the door yet always the last one out. I am surprised when I get to lunch and sit down to feel a tap on the shoulder.

"What do you want now?" I grumble half turning to find Jace, the school hottie, staring at my artwork. My face must show I'm surprised as Jace chuckles and then starts staring at my face. I immediately scramble and shove my artwork into my bag and sit back.

"You shouldn't do that. Your sketches are beautiful."

"What do you want?" I ask again raising my eyebrows, I've never got just one, and completely ignoring what he just said.

"I would like to sit with you?" He asks almost nervously.

"Is this a trick or something you jocks do to poor helpless nerds like me?" I inquired.

"No I'm simply asking if I can sit with you." He answered getting more annoying by the minute.

"Well then you can't." I stand up to walk away but Jace grabs my arm and yanks me back to face him. So of course at that exact moment Miss My Daddy's so rich I can do what I like and Miss I'm Queen of the School aka Kaelie and Seelie walk through the door and barge straight up to Jace.

"Jacey what are you doing with this," She nods her head to me, "piece of junk." Her voice is so fake sweet and she's trying to do a seductive one. Trying but failing.

"Good to see you too!" I say with fake sweetness in my voice only an idiot wouldn't pick up on.

And of course because my life is so perfect as I turn to go Seelie or as I prefer Miss I'm Queen of the School dumps spaghetti sauce on me and to wash it all down a cup of coffee.

"Hmm. You know when people say they need a showler this is not what they mean," I then tap Seelie on the head,"might want to get in your miniscule brain."

I then go and stride out of lunch hall making an impression. No one noticed the tears trickling down my face.


	2. Goldilocks and the three bears

**Thank you soooo much for any reviews. Any reviews are welcome even criticising ones as long a they are helpful!**

 **I promise I will update at least every two or three days, five at the most.**

 **Thank you Bookaddict613 for reviewing!**

 **Jace POV**

As soon as Clary left Kaelie was all over me.

"What were you doing with her?" Kaelie demands.

"Nothing. Just talking." I mutter because as much as I love Clary and I have loved Clary ever since I started here at Alicante College, I still need to be popular to have a life. I want to help Clary but getting into an argument won't help so I swallow my emotions and falsely joke,

"I was just humiliating a nerd. Pretending to like her. As if I could ever like a nerd I'm the hottest boy in school."

She giggles and skips to our lunch table, waiting until I sit down then sitting on my lap. The whole way through lunch Kaelie and Seelie both try to flirt with me multiple times and are constantly trying to win my attention. But all I can think about during lunch is the way Clary handled the situation she's becoming so much more mature. Definitely more mature than Kaelie or Seelie. Just as I'm about to leave to Kaelie grabs my face with her hands and kisses me forcefully. I immediately shrug her off as the only person I want to be kissing is Clary but as she pouts at me I know I'm her boyfriend so I lean in and kiss her. She takes this as a good sign and kisses me back hard. So hard it hurts. After a two or three minute snog, with a lot of people cheering, I break off and start leaving the lunch room to go to my next class. I don't even need to look back to know there's a smug smile on Kaelie's face. She thinks I'm all hers. She thinks I'm under her spell like so many other boys. If only she knew I was completely under another witches spell.

* * *

After football practice finishes I stride up to Clary's house - I know her brother, Jon - and knock on the door. Clary answers, and she clearly wasn't expecting anyone to stop by because she's wearing a two sizes too big Hufflepuff t-shirt and a pair of leggings. She looks a mess with smudged make-up and wild hair, yet in my eyes she still looks perfect. I'm dumbstruck so I just stand there staring at Clary for a few minutes which must have unnerved her a bit as she grumbles,

"Yeah I know I look like a mess but this is what I look like when Simon comes over to watch the Harry Potter movies." I want to say something witty and smart but I end up saying,

"You look perfect." I'm so stuck I don't realise what I just said but Clary just seems to shrug it off.

"So what do you want Goldilocks?" She questions raising her eyebrows. I chuckle; she obviously can't raise one.

"Can I come in Tinkerbelle?" She scowls at her nickname, but reluctantly lets me in. Somehow she's even cuter when she scowls.

"Jon and Seb are in the living room if you're looking for them." She states with no emotion.

"I'm actually here for you." I say nervously what if she turns me down? What if she gets emotional?

"Okay. What do you want? Do you want to terrorise me further? Do you want to pick on me because I'm short, have red hair? Do you want to ruin my life because I'm different from the college sluts? Do you-"I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips.

"I came here to ask if we could be friends. Can we?" I ask. She looks stunned.

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want. Sure."

"'Kay can I watch Harry Potter with you and Rat boy? I've never watched them before and they sound good." She stares at me like I have two heads or worse: had just had my hair shaved off.

"You've never... who did this to you?" And without waiting for an answer grabs my hand and runs up the stairs. Where we met Rat boy.

"Hey Clary let's get back to Philosopher's..." He trailed off. "What's Goldilocks doing here? Did he bring the three bears?" He asks looking around wildly.

"Does everyone call me that?" I inquire, slightly annoyed.

"Not everyone," Clary says sheepishly, "Just half the nerd population. The other half worship the ground you walk on."

"I like the sound of that." I grin.

"Anyway back to subject. Simon, Jace has never watched Harry Potter so he is watching it with us to save his poor soul." Clary states like I have a broken soul.

"OK as long as he doesn't insult Harry Potter or insult me then he can stay." Rat boy issues.

"Great you guys go ahead I'll be back in a second." She turns to open the door but not before I say,

"Where you off to Tinkerbelle back to pixie hollow?" With a glare coming from her she storms out the room.

The movies are amazing so Clary lends them to me to watch the rest as we could only make it up to Goblet of Fire. Poor Cedric Diggory. But of course Clary also has to lend me all the seven books. Seven freaking books! I now have to read them if I want to get in Rat boy's and Clary's good side.

"We will meet againTinkerbelle and Ratboy." I shout as that sort of what they do in the Lord of the Rings.

"You too Goldilocks. You are welcome to come round any time." Ratboy stands up straight whilst saying that.

"OK I'll see you guys soon." Then I walk out of the door and down the road back to my house all the while imagining what it must be like the nerds who love me.


	3. Do you have a thing against fairy tales?

**Sorry its been so long. I'm not very good with deadlines. This is the third chapter and I hope you like it!**

 **Please review and be helpfully criticizing.**

 **HARRY POTTER SPOILERS!**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Jace came over every other day from then on though I knew that if we wanted to stay friends when we all went to different universities I would need to get his phone number. So I asked him when he comes round on Saturday, to give back the Philosophers Stone- he's really slow at reading.

"What's up Goldilocks? Finally finished Philosophers Stone?" I mock him knowing it gets on his nerves. He just scowls.

"As a matter of fact I gave to complain about why J. is so mean as to make the poor Nicholas Flamel die when he's only had what seven hundred years?"He says it like that is not that old? What's he trying to say?

"First off it's 658 years and secondly he lived to a very long age. Secondly,what are you saying that isn't a long age and you are in fact older than that being the vampire you are?"I question jokingly as we walk up the stairs.

" Thirdly I'm offended that you think I'm a vampire when it is so clearly Rat boy!" He pretends to be hurt as we walk into my room.

"Fourthly why did you say 'thirdly' instead of firstly, fifthly you've got the seductive charm of a vampire,like Snow White, and you have the teeth,"He touches his teeth now actually offended, "And sixthly...Nothing I just wanted to say sixthly." I smirked as I stretched my legs out on my bed.

"Okay lets stop saying firstly and secondly and I don't even think sixthly is a word!"He whined.

" Seriously though Snow White is a vampire." We both jumped as we finally noticed Simon sunk into the bean bag chair.

"There's is nothing weird about thinking Snow White is a vampire." I defended myself as Jace pulled Simon out of the death chair as Simon calls it. He somehow always falls into it.

"Give us one reason why Snow White is a vampire." Jace looked at me pointedly.

" Who can persuade a bunch of dwarfs and animals and a woodcutter to help you if you do not have the seductive charm of a vampire," Simon tried to stop me but I shot him a look to shut up. I was on a roll, "Also who has skin as white as snow but a vampire, lips stained of blood but a vampire and hair black as ebony but a vampire."

I glared at them looking like someone who had just won a argument. Cause I'm bad ass!

* * *

After bringing Jace to tears by spoiling that Dobby died as he'd just started the Chamber of Secrets and winning another argument about Aurora being a siren, Jace finally left to go home while Simon stayed the night. We were watching Hunger Games at the point of when Katniss is in the cave with Peeta when my idiotic brother Jon decides to barge in and start yelling with Sebastian and his mates. So I screamed at them until my voice was hoarse to get out because of the amazing part and having just missed it. I gave them a glare that would have incinerated their faces if looks could kill!

They stared at me as I reluctantly let myself be pulled back down onto the sofa as Simon went back on the TV to the part he knows was my favourite -the note from Haymitch!

"Why was Jace here earlier?" Jon was questioning not like Sebastian was looking at me but like a big brother. After I had passed my GCSE's with flying colours he realised he had his little sister back and was a much more caring brother especially since he was taking a gap year like all his other friends before going to University and was now helping me to pass my A levels. Which were coming up in a few months and which I studied for two hours each day because I need to get perfect grades to make sure I get into my university.

"He's my friend." I retorted still mad at him for barging in on Hunger Games.

"Good. It's nice to know Simon is not the only fan of," He can never remember my favourite book series as it changes, "I want to say ACOTAR? No Lynburn Legacy? Or was it The Throne of Glass series?" I give him a look that says seriously.

" I'll let you off if you can tell me the main character of The Throne of Glass series?" It's always fun to challenge him. He get so excited to be challenged in something he should know but probably won't remember.

" What was her name," He looks so focused that he doesn't realise the incredulous looks his friends are giving him. But they're used to this and they always find it funny how worried Jon gets if he doesn't know a little thing like this, "KAMI GLASS!" He shouts. Looking really smug.

I mock him and yell, "NO!" He looks so bewildered it's sweet.

"But why is there called a Throne of Glass series if the main character isn't Kami Glass?" He's so puzzled.

" Name one series that the main character has the same last name as the title of the series." We're really getting into this challenge.

"BATMAN!" He yells. But he knows he's lost! Everyone loses to me. Why they even try I will never know?

"Just get out." I pretend push him out whilst Will- one of his friends- ruffles my hair and mutters to Jon,

"Every time mate. That happens every time."

Me and Simon just sit down after that and keep watching the Hunger Games as Simon chuckles to himself every so often remembering the last time me and Jon had challenged each other. Lets just say I now get all the shelves in the bathroom to myself because he was stupid enough to challenge me. The master!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and all the book series I mentioned on it are really good.**

 **ACOTAR stands for A Court Of Thorns And Roses which is amazing!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
